Masquerade
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Iggy put his forehead against hers, "So mystery girl, you still not gonna tell me your name?" He hadn't cared much about this before but now something had changed. They had hardly spoken but there was something about this girl.


Disclaimer: Unless 1+1 is finally 4, my logic still doesn't work and therefore my arguement for why the maximum ride rights should be mine does not yet make sense. Don't worry, one day it will =)

A/N: In my own little world, the flock is going to school with ella b/c they are all one, big akwardly happy family. This is at a school dance, Fax established.

* * *

Iggy stood listening in the corner of the gym. He heard the footsteps underneath the beat of the music, heard the giggles of girls as they talked to their dates for the night, heard the splash of punch as someone spilled their drink. He couldn't see any of it, not a single familiar face to smile at, it was as if this were a masquerade instead of just another school dance. He knew that the rest of the flock was in the room somewhere and he also knew that Ella was in here somewhere. He had thought about asking her but he never had the courage, so he stood in the corner alone listening, just listening. He felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a girl say, "Hi,"

He cocked his head to the side, he knew that voice but he wasn't sure where he knew it from, probably some girl from class, "Hi,"

"Wanna dance?" the girl he couldn't identify asked, he heard her stop breathing, holding her breath for his answer.

"Sure, but first who is this?" he said, he heard her release the breath she had been holding and then he heard a giggle.

"No, no names for tonight," was her cryptic answer.

He shrugged, and held out his hand, "Alright," he said, he felt the warmth of her hand in his and it sent tingles through him and he had no idea why. She led him onto the dance floor weaving through the crowds, once they were there he pulled her to him.

Her free hand found his shoulder, and instead of guessing where her waist was, he put his hand on her arm tracing a trail along her body to find her waist. Feeling her soft skin under his fingertips was sending more of those tingles through him. He reached the fabric of her dress, a midnight blue color, a silky material he could feel the warmth of her body through the dress and he decided that whatever the dress looked like he loved it, just before he got there she shivered at his soft touch, and he smiled, he liked that reaction. They began to dance to the rythem of the slow song that was playing.

Their bodies were slowly getting closer, he liked the shocks that were shooting up his arms were he was touching her. It felt nice, and he didn't want it to stop.

"You dance really well... for a blind guy," he smiled again.

"I try," he held her even closer. He had no idea who the wonderful girl he was holding in his arms was but he liked her there. It just felt right, he moved his hand to the small of her back, there was hardly any space between them now. He didn't want this song to end, he didn't want to have to let her go, not now, not ever.

He put his forehead against hers, "So mystery girl, you still not gonna tell me your name?" He hadn't cared much about this before but now something had changed. They had hardly spoken but there was something about this girl.

"Nope," he could tell she was smiling.

He gave a mock pout, "Thats not very fair," he said, then he thought of an idea, "Will you tell me your name if I do this?"

He twirled her around and then caught her in his arms again, then he brought her very close to him and dipped her low, she laughed, the vibrations tickling his stomach.

The song was ending, he knew it as he brought her back up again, her body flush against his. "So?"

"No," she said, as the song's last note vibrated through the gym.

"But..." he began, but he was cut short because her lips met his for a kiss. After he recovered from the shock, he kissed her back, her lips tasted like... like heaven, but just as suddenly as her lips had found his, she had pulled away. And then the warmth against his body was gone as she turned and ran from the dance floor. "Good bye mystery girl," he whispered to the empty air.

* * *

Ella couldn't take it anymore. She had danced with Iggy, had _kissed_ Iggy. She sat in a chair in an empty corner of the gym and called her mom to take her home. She couldn't go over and tell Iggy it was her. It would ruin the magic of that moment. And anyways, it's not like Iggy would want _her, _after he found out who she was. Iggy was fantastic and wonderful and beautiful. And she was... Ella, just Ella.

She held in her tears as she thought about how amazing it had been to kiss him, the bitter sweet memory she would have forever. Her mom would be here soon and she could just forget all about it. Could just be Ella, not hopelessly in love Ella, but regular Ella. She could forget about this.

She sent a glance toward the bird kid sitting in a corner with his head in his hands. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he moved his hands through his hair in frustration and he looked... absolutely gorgeous. She closed her eyes, this could be harder than she thought.

* * *

About an hour later, Iggy heard Max's voice calling his name, "Iggy! Iggy, where are you?"

"Over here, Max!" he called back, he heard Max and the rest of the flock approach him.

"Okay thats all of us, are you ready to... Iggy? Ig are you alright?" she asked concern flooding her voice.

He was about to lie through his teeth and say he was fine when Fang said, "You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you at home." He gave Max a quick kiss and then nodded for them to get out.

Max seemed to take the hint as she said, "Alright campers, lets take off," They all went outside and sound the flapping of four pairs of bird-kid's wings was heard outside along with a bunch of oh's and ah's.

"Hey," Fang said sitting down next to the blind boy.

"Hey," Iggy replied unenthusiastically, slouching down in his seat. "How was dancing with Max?"

"She has two left feet but I do what I can," Fang replied.

"What about Ella, she gone yet?" he asked, looking for anything to stop them from talking about this.

"Dr. Martinez came by and got her about 20 minutes ago. Now stop changing the subject, what's going on?" Fang responded.

He sighed, he didn't really want to talk about this, but maybe Fang could tell him who the girl was, "Theres this girl..." he started, "she asked me to dance, and then she, well she kissed me," he paused for a moment, remembering the feel of the mystery girl's lips on his and her fingers on his hands. "But I have no idea who she is, and I have to find her, or else I'll... I don't even know, I just know that I have to find her," he said.

Fang sat there quietly for a moment, "Why don't you know who she was?"

"She wouldn't tell me her name," Iggy said sadly,"Fang, you didn't happen to, um... _see _her did you?"

"No," Fang said, "Sorry, but we can ask Max when we get home, maybe she noticed something."

"Yeah, maybe..." Iggy said, he would find this girl, "Alright let's go."

They walked outside and unfurled their wings, they heard the oh's and ah's from behind them and rolled their eyes, that was getting a little old. They took a running jump and headed for home.

* * *

"Hey Max!" Fang called as they got home. They heard some shuffling upstairs and then Max stumbled out of the room she shared with Ella. Fang's eyes widened. She was wearing an old t-shirt of Ella's and a pair of boxer shorts and she still managed to look good.

"Yeah?" she said in a shouted whisper, trying not to wake the younger ones.

"Come down here!" he shouted, also in a whisper now.

Iggy heard her tiptoe past Nudge and Angel's room and then the fast footsteps on the stairs as she ran down. "What's up?" Max asked talking normally now that she was with them, her gaze switching rapidly from Fang to Iggy.

Fang looked at Iggy but he remained silent, so Fang took over for him. "Iggy says he danced with this girl tonight, but she didn't tell him her name and really wants to find her, did you see her?" He left out the kiss for Iggy, not sure he wanted her to know.

Her eyes widened a bit, "Sorry Ig," she said patting his shoulder, "I didn't see anything."

Iggy closed his blind eyes, willing them not to show any emotion, "Alright, I'm going to bed," he said in a too calm voice, he walked up the stairs and to his room he shared with Gazzy and Fang, "Night."

Max turned to Fang and raised an eyebrow, "He gonna be alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, he seems pretty determined about finding this girl," he answered.

"Must of been some dance," she said.

"Or some kiss," he answered forgetting he had left that detail out.

"Kiss?" she asked her voice a little too loud.

'Whoops,' he thought. "Shh! Just don't tell Iggy I told you that," he said.

She nodded, "Alright, come on lets go to bed," she said, grabbing his hand and heading for the stairs. "Night," she said as she reached her door.

He kissed her on the lips, "Night," he said as he pulled away. She stayed against the wall until she heard the door click then she turned into her room and tumbled onto her bed, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ella looked at her half-sister, "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Iggy danced with this mystery girl and he really wants to find her," she said, Ella tensed at her words, but then relaxed quickly, hoping her sister hadn't noticed anything... she did anyway. "You uh, wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked feigning innocence. Max in response just glared at her until she cracked, "Alright! Fine, yes, it was me," Max smiled, "Just... just don't tell Iggy!"

Max's brows furrowed, "Why not?" she asked.

Ella sighed, "Just please Max, please just don't."

She heard the pleading in the girl's voice and decided it would be best to agree for now. "Alright," she said carefully, "I won't tell him."

"Thank you," Ella said, letting out a huge breath of air.

After a few minutes of silence Max spoke,"So..." she began, Ella looked at her, "is Iggy a good kisser?" she asked a smile playing at her lips.

"Max!" Ella said while she threw a pillow at the smug bird-kid. 'Let the teasing begin!' thought Max.

* * *

Iggy rolled over, he could hear Gazzy's snores and Fang's slow breathing. He knew that they were asleep and why shouldn't they be, it as almost 2 in the morning. He got up and began walking toward the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

He didn't understand why the girl wouldn't tell him her name. Why she would kiss him like that and then just run away. Maybe it was some cruel joke. Maybe she was out there laughing at him right now, but maybe she wasn't. Either way she was out there. And he would find her, he knew he would.

* * *

Ella rolled over, Max had fallen asleep a while ago but she just couldn't fall asleep.

Thoughts of Iggy kept swirling around her head. She got up she just couldn't stay still. She made her way out of the room quietly so as not to wake Max. She closed the door behind with a soft click and then headed for the bathroom. She closed her eyes and walked blindly as she rubbed them. She didn't even hear the footsteps in front of her until she collided with someone.

"Opfh,"

"Uh,"

"Ouch," he said as she walked into him, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone else. His arms wrapped around the person instinctively.

"Oh, Iggy," she stuttered, 'Perfect, just perfect!' she thought sarcastically, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Ella?" he asked, that voice, those arms, those tingles he was feeling where ever their skin touched and then everything clicked. "It was you," he whispered quietly.

She froze, she didn't know what to do or say, should she deny it? Should she shout YES YOU IDIOT, IT WAS ME?

Her tense silence was all the answer he needed, he knew it was her. It was a fact, and he realized just then that he wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else. He moved his hands up her waist, over her arms until he was cupping her cheeks with both hands, he could feel her blush underneath his hands, he was so close. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, until their lips met, and this time, she wouldn't run away.

She was in heaven, his touch, his taste, she loved it... she love _him._ His lips were soft against hers and she pushed against him harder, never wanting to pull away.

Then there was a loud click behind them and Max walked out of her room. They broke apart and both looked toward the sound, Iggy listening and Ella glaring. "Oh," Max said when she saw the two standing together. "Sorry about that," she said and she backed into her room. Leaving Iggy with his wonderful no longer mystery girl.


End file.
